never meant to be
by clairebear5
Summary: what if edward and jacob meet two differrent girls instead of bella. what will happen? all human. the whole story is in 1 chapter.


_NEVER MEANT TO BE _

_Emily: time for school already!_

_Shari: get up girls! Now!_

_Elizabeth: coming!_

_Emily: coming!_

_They run down stairs._

_Robby: you guys are going to be late!_

_Elizabeth: someone's in a good mood this morning._

_Robby: what did you say!_

_Elizabeth: nothing._

_Shari: get to school._

_They run out the door and run to school._

_Emily: they were grumpy this morning._

_Elizabeth: I know it was weird._

_Keisha: hey guys!_

_Emily/Elizabeth: hey!_

_Keisha: there's a couple of new guys here and there hot!_

_Emily: do you know there names?_

_Keisha: no not yet. They are in our math class, which you missed!_

_Elizabeth: sorry. We slept in. _

_Emily: ya._

_Keisha: well there proply in another class we have._

_Emily: cool, what class do we have next?_

_Elizabeth: biology._

_Keisha: I have P.E._

_Emily: okay, see you later._

_Keisha: bye._

_When they walked in the door of there biology they saw two new boys sitting at different desks._

_Mr. Wright: Emily sit with Edward over there. (He points to one of the boys)_

_Emily: okay_

_Mr. Wright: Elizabeth sit with Jacob over there (he points to the other boy)_

_Jake: I prefer Jake not Jacob._

_Elizabeth: fine by me._

_Mr. Wright: you will be working with your partners on a biology project. It can be on what ever you want that we've worked on already. Now let's get to the lesson._

_After biology they went to there lockers to put there stuff away and Jake and Edward came over._

_Jake: hey!_

_Elizabeth: hey!_

_Jake: what's up?_

_Elizabeth: just getting my gym clothes._

_Jake: cool. What do you think we should do our project on?_

_Elizabeth: I don't know yet. What are you doing your project on em?_

_Emily: I don't know, what do you think Edward?_

_Edward: ummm...i'm not sure._

_Emily: we'll think of something._

_Elizabeth: were do you want to do the project Jake?_

_Jake: I don't know._

_The bell rings._

_Emily: I got to get to history class._

_Elizabeth: I got to go too._

_Jake: later._

_Elizabeth: see ya._

_At the end of the day Emily and Elizabeth are putting away their stuff when Jake and Edward come over._

_Jake: hi guys._

_Elizabeth/Emily: hi._

_Jake: you guys want a drive home?_

_Elizabeth: sure._

_Emily: umm...Sure._

_Jake: let's go._

_They walk out of the school to Jakes truck._

_Elizabeth: nice truck._

_Jake: thanks._

_Edward: his dad thinks everyone should have a nice car._

_Emily: I can see that._

_When they get home their parents are waiting for them._

_Robby: were have you been._

_Elizabeth: at school._

_Shari: your late._

_Emily: we got a drive how we could we be late._

_Robby: ah ha! Who gave you a drive?_

_Elizabeth: a couple of new kids a school._

_Shari: what are their names?_

_Emily: Edward and Jake._

_Robby: last names?_

_Emily: I don't know._

_Robby: you are not aloud to see them again!_

_Elizabeth: why not! _

_Robby: because their boys!_

_Elizabeth: to bad we have to do a biology project together._

_Shari: well you can't, I'll call your teacher and you can switch partners._

_Emily: mom!_

_Shari: don't mom me!_

_Robby: go to your rooms!_

_Elizabeth: fine! I hate you both!_

_They run up to their rooms and start crying. Meanwhile at Edwards house he's up in he's room when a there's a knock at the door._

_Victoria: can I come in?_

_Edward: sure._

_Victoria: hey._

_Edward: hi._

_Victoria: I saw you and Jake with a couple of girls at school. Who are they?_

_Edward: there names are Emily and Elizabeth._

_Victoria: why were you hanging out with them?_

_Edward: we have to do a biology project with them._

_Victoria: do mom and dad know?_

_Edward: no._

_Victoria: okay then. See ya._

_She walks out of the room._

_Sarah: Edward supper._

_Edward: coming._

_Billy: Victoria told us you were hanging out with a couple of girls at school_

_Edward: ya, so._

_Sarah: so, were not sure you should be with them all the time._

_Edward: I'm not with them all the time._

_Billy: we don't think you should be with them._

_Edward: dad!_

_Billy: don't try to change my mind._

_Edward: I hate you Victoria!_

_Sarah: Edward don't talk to your sister that way!_

_Edward storms up to his room and slams the door._

_Meanwhile at Jakes house he's wrestling with his brother when his dad walked in._

_Ray: get to bed Jason._

_Jason: no._

_Ray: Jason._

_Jason: fine._

_Sharon: you to Jake._

_Jake: why me too? I'm older._

_Ray: It doesn't matter._

_Jake: fine. He mumbles under he's breathe idiot._

_Sharon: you say something Jake?_

_Jake: nope._

_In the morning at Emily's and Elizabeth's house nobody said a word. After breakfast they ran out the door to school._

_Elizabeth: I hate them._

_Emily: me too._

_Keisha: hey! Everyone said they saw you guys and the two new boys together, is it true?_

_Emily: yes._

_Keisha: what are there names?_

_Elizabeth: Jake and Edward._

_Keisha: why were you with them?_

_Emily: we have to do a biology project with them._

_Keisha: cool._

_Elizabeth: I guess._

_Emily: the problem is that are parents don't want us to be with them._

_Keisha: That's harsh, even for your parents. Are you still going to do the project with them?_

_Elizabeth: we don't know yet._

_Keisha: I think you should still do the project with them._

_Emily: you know what, she's right._

_Elizabeth: ya._

_Then Edward and Jake came rushing over._

_Edward: bad news I'm not aloud to do the biology project with you._

_Emily: I'm not either._

_Jake: I am. My parents didn't say anything._

_Elizabeth: that's great Jake, but I'm not aloud either._

_Emily: but we think we should still do it. Who cares what are parents think.  
Edward: and Elizabeth can do the project at Jakes house and me and Emily can do it at the library._

_Jake: ya, cause my parents don't care._

_Emily: and we can do it at the library because my parents would think I'm with someone else. _

_Edward: cool._

_Keisha: okay guys I think we should get to math now._

_Elizabeth: ya we should._

_Edward: okay let's go._

_After math class they went to all there classes and after school they drove home._

_Edward: when do you want to go to the library?_

_Emily: how about Saturday?_

_Edward: that works._

_Emily: I'll meet you there at 3:00p.m_

_Edward: okay._

_Elizabeth: Jake do you want me to come to your house at that time to?_

_Jake: fine by me._

_Elizabeth: k._

_When they got home there parents weren't waiting for them they were on the couch watching TV._

_Emily: were home._

_Shari: can you come here please._

_Elizabeth/Emily: sure._

_Robby: we have something to tell you._

_Emily: yes?_

_Shari: I'm pregnant._

_Elizabeth/Emily: WHAT!_

_Robby: we knew you would react like this so we have decided to let you guys move out early._

_Shari: we don't want you guys to move out but it's your choice._

_Emily: uhhh…._

_Elizabeth: umm…_

_Emily: it's so sudden. I don't know what to say._

_Elizabeth: me either._

_Robby: you can move out when ever you like._

_Emily: really?_

_Shari: yes. Really._

_Elizabeth: wow!_

_Emily: where would we move?_

_Robby: we will pay for a house if you like._

_Elizabeth: no thanks, we will pay for it._

_Emily: We can stay another night here though right?_

_Elizabeth: yeah, can we?_

_Shari: of course._

_Emily: I've got to call Keisha._

_She calls Keisha and the phone rings for a couple of seconds then she answers it._

_Keisha: hello._

_Emily: hey! Keish, its em. Guess what me and Elizabeth get to move out because are moms pregnant!_

_Keisha: wow!_

_Emily: I know!_

_Keisha: well I can't talk right know because I have homework but I'll see you tomorrow._

_Emily: okay, bye._

_Shari: girls come here please._

_Elizabeth/Emily: k._

_Robby: just because your moving doesn't mean that you can see those boys._

_Emily: Dad!_

_Elizabeth: were not kids anymore!_

_Shari: to us you are._

_Emily: mom!_

_Elizabeth: this is so not far!_

_Robby: to you it isn't._

_Emily: good night._

_Elizabeth: ya, good night!_

_Shari: good night girls. _

_Elizabeth: whatever._

_In the morning they have breakfast early and headed to school early. They walked slowly then they saw Jakes truck coming._

_Jake: hey guys, you want a drive?_

_Elizabeth: sure._

_Emily: ok._

_Edward: you're headed to school early. Why?_

_Emily: well…_

_Elizabeth: our parents told us we can move out because our moms pregnant._

_Jake: so, why do you look depressed?_

_Emily: because even though were moving out we are still not aloud to see you guys._

_Emily looks up at Edward shyly. He looked at her and she turned away._

_Edward: oh._

_Elizabeth: it sucks._

_Jake: it sounds bad._

_Elizabeth: you think._

_Emily: were still doing our projects right?_

_Edward: yes. And your worried about that because?_

_Emily: I don't know. I actually don't really want to do them._

_Edward: that's okay we wont then. _

_Elizabeth: sorry to break up your conversation but, where are we going to stay?_

_Emily: we can't afford an apartment._

_Jake: I know somewhere._

_Emily: where?_

_Jake: my old house nobody lives there and we still own it. _

_Edward: we could help pay for food and stuff like that._

_Elizabeth: and we could get jobs._

_Emily: that works._

_Elizabeth: by the way where are we going? _

_Jake: oh ya, were not going to school today, if you want to go then we can drop you guys off._

_Emily: it might be a good if we didn't go to school for once._

_Elizabeth: I guess so._

_Emily: but where are we going._

_Jake: to show you the house._

_Elizabeth: cool._

_Edward: here it is._

_A big beautiful house stood there two stories tall. Big and brown._

_Emily: WOW!_

_Jake: and you guys get it for free._

_Elizabeth: no way!_

_Jake: yup._

_Emily: thank you so much!_

_Jake: you're welcome._

_Elizabeth: we'll start getting are stuff after school, so are parents don't know we ditched._

_Edward: good idea._

_Jake: let's go inside._

_They hopped out of the truck and ran to the house._

_Emily: it's so beautiful._

_Edward: it has three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a TV room, a den, a kitchen and dinning room._

_Elizabeth: cool!_

_Jake: you guys can pick your rooms and we'll show you around._

_Emily: okay. And she ran down the hall._

_Emily: I call the farthest one down the hall!_

_Elizabeth: fine, I'll take the one across from yours! _

_Emily: fine by me._

_Edward: would you like to see the rest of the house? _

_Elizabeth: sure._

_Emily: okay._

_Jake: come on then, you can decorate after you get your stuff._

_Elizabeth: kk._

_The showed them the rest of the house and by the time they were done school would have been over._

_Jake: we better get going._

_Elizabeth: ya, we should we need to get home before mom and dad get worried._

_Emily: they'll just wonder were we are they won't get worried._

_They walked out to the truck and drove to Elizabeth's and Emily's house._

_Elizabeth: were home._

_Shari: hi girls_

_Elizabeth: we found a house._

_Robby: good for you._

_Emily: we just got to get our beds and stuff there._

_Robby: I'll call the movers!_

_Elizabeth: dad, you sound excited to get rid of us._

_Robby: I do?_

_Emily: yes you do._

_Robby: uhhhhh…hey look the movers are here._

_Elizabeth: okay let's go._

_Once they got all there stuff into the vans they left for the house and they got there stuff in and decorated._

_Emily: that took a lot of work._

_Then the doorbell rang._

_Emily: come on in its open._

_Jake: hey!_

_Edward: hi._

_Elizabeth/Emily: hey_

_Edward: looks like you guys are all moved in._

_Jake: ya what he said._

_They all laughed._

_Elizabeth: now we just have to find jobs._

_Edward: An ice cream shop down the road is hiring people._

_Emily: that works for now._

_Elizabeth: we better get down there before the jobs get taken._

_Jake: see you guys later!_

_Elizabeth/Emily: bye!_

_When they get home they sat down and watched TV. Then they laid down in there beds and went to sleep. In the morning they got up and went down stairs to have breakfast and get ready for school._

_Elizabeth: it's feels good to have mom and dad off our back._

_Emily: I know._

_Then the doorbell rang._

_Jake: you guys want a ride to school?_

_Elizabeth: sure_

_Emily: okay._

_Edward: let's go._

_On there way to school Emily's phone rang._

_Emily: one minted. Hello?_

_Keisha: hey! Where were you yesterday?_

_Emily: um….I ditched because we had to find a house._

_Keisha: oh... okay... but your going to be at school today right?_

_Emily: yes._

_Keisha: k._

_By the time Emily's was done talking there were at school._

_Edward: we better get to math._

_Elizabeth: ya we don't want to be late._

_Jake: Then let's go! They run inside and go to math. After math they all went to there other classes, at the end of the day they go home._

_Emily: that was the most boring day of my life!_

_Jake: I know! The teachers just talked on and on about the spring break festival._

_Elizabeth: I can't believe it's almost spring break. Hey Emily, do think we could go away for the spring break?_

_Emily: sure, were do you want to go?_

_Elizabeth: I was thinking about going to Florida._

_Emily: I was thinking maybe P.E.I or Nova Scotia, to relax on the beach._

_Elizabeth: well ya I guess, but I sort of wanted to have as much fun as possible._

_Jake: I have an idea._

_Emily: what is it?_

_Jake: Elizabeth and I can go to Florida and Emily and Edward can go to Nova Scotia or P.E.I._

_Elizabeth: I like that idea._

_Emily: sure it's a good idea, I guess._

_Edward: sure._

_Elizabeth: today is the last day before spring break, so when are we leaving?_

_Jake: how about tomorrow?_

_Elizabeth: that works. Em, have you guys deiced were your going yet?_

_Emily: we decide to go to P.E.I._

_Elizabeth: cool._

_Then the school bell rang and everyone ran outside._

_Jake: I can't wait to leave tomorrow._

_Elizabeth: I know! It's great!_

_Edward: you look nerves._

_Emily: I have never been alone with a boy for I week before._

_Edward: spring break is two weeks._

_Emily: oh._

_Edward: don't be nerves._

_Emily: I'll try. Then she looked away._

_They drove home in Jakes truck and when they got home they started packing._

_Elizabeth: I can't wait till tomorrow!_

_Emily: I know right._

_So at 10:00pm the went to bed. In the morning the doorbell rang and the girls jumped up and answered it._

_Jake: hey! You ready?_

_Elizabeth: no, but come on in._

_When they were ready they hit the road._

_Jake: were going to drive Emily and Edward to P.E.I, then were going to Florida, cause their flight doesn't leave till 1:00pm._

_Elizabeth: okay, let's go._

_The trip to P.E.I was silent but then Emily's cell phone rang._

_Emily: hello?_

_Keisha: hey! Are you going anywhere for the break?_

_Emily: yes, I'm heading to P.E.I right now._

_Keisha: cool! I'm going to Miami._

_Emily: awesome!_

_Keisha: I got to go, see you soon._

_Emily: bye._

_She hangs up and the trip was silent again. Then Elizabeth's cell phone rings._

_Elizabeth: hello?_

_Robby: hello._

_Elizabeth: hi dad._

_Robby: I thought we could spend the break together._

_Elizabeth: uhh… dad were kind of on our way to P.E.I right now._

_Robby: that's okay we'll come to P.E.I then._

_Elizabeth: no! Emily and I wanted to spend this trip together just the two of us._

_Robby: fine. Bye._

_Elizabeth: bye._

_Then she hang up._

_Elizabeth: that was close._

_Emily: what did he say?_

_Elizabeth: him and mom wanted to spend the break with us but I told them no._

_Emily: good thing because dad would be red in the face if he knew who we were with._

_Elizabeth: I know right!_

_Edward: your dad doesn't like us?_

_Emily: no, he just doesn't want us to be with boys._

_Edward: oh._

_Jake: were almost there, 1 more hour._

_Emily: k. _

_When they got there they dropped Emily and Edward of at the hotel and drove away._

_Edward: they better hurry if they want to get to the airport in time._

_Emily: probly._

_Edward: we should probly go check in and unpack._

_Emily: I guess so._

_Edward: let's go._

_Edward takes Emily's hand and she looks up at him and blushes. Then they get there bags and head in the doors of the hotel._

_Edward: you wait here and I'll go check us in._

_Emily: okay._

_Edward walks over and gets two room keys and then he goes back to Emily._

_Edward: were all set. Let's head head up to the room._

_Emily: k._

_Edward: oh and here's a room key._

_He hands Emily a room key._

_Emily: thanks._

_Edward: you're welcome._

_When they get to there room on they 12__th__ floor they go in and unpack._

_Emily: wow!_

_The room was big and white with a dresser, two mirrors, and a big white bed._

_Edward: you like it?_

_Emily: yes!_

_Edward: I'm glad you like it._

_Emily: but wait there's only one bed._

_Edward: I could only get a suite with one bed. I'm sorry that I didn't ask you if you wanted 1 or 2 beds._

_Emily: it's okay. They beds pretty big anyway._

_Edward: I guess._

_Emily: so what do you want to do first?_

_Edward: we could go to the beach or a museum._

_Emily: let's go to the museum._

_Edward: sure we can go to the beach tomorrow._

_Emily: okay, let's go!_

_They walked to the museum and got a disposable camera and toke pictures of different pieces of art. After they were done they walked back to the hotel. By then it was 7:00p.m._

_Edward: we better get something to eat._

_Emily: okay. I'll call room service._

_Edward: k._

_Emily picks up the hotel phone and called to send room service up. She ordered pizza for two._

_Emily: they said they would bring it up soon._

_Edward: ok. Sooo…_

_Emily: Sooo…_

_Edward what do you want to do till the food comes?_

_Emily: Well I really want to call Elizabeth._

_Edward: so the call her what's stopping you?_

_Emily: I hope I'm not being to forward but I rather talk to you. Emily turns away and blushes._

_Edward: I feel the same way._

_Emily: really? _

_Edward: yes, really. Then he leaned in and his lips meet Emily's. They kissed for awhile and then Edward's _

_phone rang. He pulls away._

_Edward: crap._

_Emily: who is it? _

_Edward: Jake. Then he answers it. Hello?_

_Jake: hey!_

_Edward: what is it?_

_Jake: I just wanted to say we made it to Florida._

_Edward: okay then that's nice to know. Now, bye._

_Jake: bye. He hangs up._

_Emily: Don't you think that was a little harsh?_

_Edward: I guess. Then there was a knock on the door._

_Emily: who is it?_

_Room service: your pizzas here._

_Emily: coming! She opens the door and the pizza guy just stared at her._

_Emily: what?_

_Room service: you're pretty._

_Emily: thank you. Now goodbye! She slams the door in his face. Edward just looked at her funny._

_Emily: what? He was hitting on me!_

_Edward: he was! He was so mad now. Emily ran over to him and put her hands on each side of his face and looked up into his eyes._

_Emily: calm down. Edward relaxed a little bit and looked into her eyes too. Then all of a sudden they kissed fiercely. They moved over to the bed and laid down on there sides and the kept kissing. Emily pulled away._

_Emily: we should proply eat. She said breathing heavily._

_Edward was too._

_Edward: I guess. They got up and went over to the table and ate the pizza. When they were done they went to sit on the couch to watch TV. Meanwhile in Florida Jake and Elizabeth are on a rollercoaster and Elizabeth is screaming her head of._

_Jake: are you okay?_

_Elizabeth: I think I'm going to be sick!_

_Jake: hold on the ride is almost over._

_Elizabeth: okay. Then the rollercoaster started to slow down._

_Jake: it's over._

_Elizabeth: thank god! I'm getting off this thing! As soon as it stopped Elizabeth jumped off and ran to a garbage can and puked. Jake patted her on the back while she had her head over the garbage can. Finally she brought her head up._

_Elizabeth: I'm glad that's over!_

_Jake: I am too. I hate seeing you sick._

_Elizabeth: can we go now?_

_Jake: ya. They walked to the hotel (it wasn't very far from where they were) and went to their room. It was a suite with a big brown bed, kitchen, and living room._

_Elizabeth: I love this room._

_Jake: me too. Then he spun Elizabeth around and kissed her. They fell down on the bed and kissed more and more. Then someone knocked on their door._

_Jake: who is it?_

_Person: open the door first, and then I'll tell you!_

_At P.E.I, Edward and Emily were sleeping till an alarm rang._

_Edward: remind me why we have an alarm set for 9:00am?_

_Emily: because, we want to go to the beach._

_Edward: a private beach right?_

_Emily: you tell me, you booked it._

_Edward: right. It should just be you and me there. At that he got up and went to get dressed and so did Emily. When they were done they had waffles for breakfast._

_Edward: that was good, don't you think?_

_Emily: ya…It …Was._

_Edward: what's wrong Emily?_

_Emily: usually I would have heard from Elizabeth. I hope they are okay._

_Meanwhile in Florida, __open the door first and then I'll tell you!_

_Jake opens the door and to his surprise it was his dad Ray._

_Ray: what are you doing in Florida?_

_Jake: better question what are you doing here?_

_Ray: you little rat why didn't you tell us! Plus you're with a girl! _

_Elizabeth: hey! I'm not any old girl! I'm Jake's!_

_Ray: has he done you yet?_

_Jake: dad!_

_Elizabeth: he's kissed me and we slept in the same bed!_

_Ray: I guess he hasn't, but he will if you like it or not!_

_Jake: no I won't! That's you dad not me! So who are you with now, did you dump Sharon? _

_Ray: no! Actually, we were making love when someone told us they saw you!_

_Elizabeth: you're just a hoe you know!_

_Ray: why you little…! Then he lunged at her, but then Jake jumped in between them and pushed Elizabeth back. Elizabeth cried out in pain when she hit the coffee table and a piece of wood stuck into her leg._

_Jake: Elizabeth!_

_Elizabeth: I'm… okay…Jake look out! Then she fainted from loss of blood. That's when Ray hit Jake and they fell to the floor. Jake pushed Ray off and Ray ran away._

_Jake: COWARD! Then he realized Elizabeth needed him and he rushed over to her._

_Jake: Elizabeth wake up! Please! Very slowly Elizabeth's eyes opened._

_Elizabeth: Jake…?_

_Jake: I'm here._

_Elizabeth: don't … leave...me…please._

_Jake: I won't._

_Elizabeth: my leg, it hurts! Make it stop Jake! Please Jake!_

_Jake: I will. I'll call a doctor. He picks the phone up and calls._

_Jake: hold on Elizabeth and then Elizabeth blacks out again. Meanwhile in P.E.I Emily and Edward were at the beach._

_Edward: it's so nice to be alone._

_Emily: I know! It's the best. They were lying down on there towels watching the waves crash ashore._

_Edward: I want to do something right now._

_Emily: what is it?_

_Edward: this! He flings himself on Emily not putting any wait on her._

_Edward: do you want to too?_

_Emily: of course I do! Then she rolled so she was on top of him and they started kissing again more fiercely then last time, rolling over onto each other. Then someone cleared there throat loudly and Emily and Edward looked up._

_Emily: mom? Dad?_

_Shari: hello dear. Who is this you are kissing?_

_Emily: this is Edward._

_Edward: hello._

_Robby: what in hell do you think your doing Emily!_

_That's when Emily and Edward got up._

_Edward: it's not what you think sir._

_Robby: I think it is._

_Emily: so mom…what's the baby boy or girl?_

_Shari: it's a boy and it's due tomorrow!_

_Emily: WHAT! Shouldn't you be in the hospital?_

_Shari: that's where we were head, but your dad saw you guys from the car, I have no idea how, and we came here._

_Edward: well it was nice meeting you all. See ya later._

_Robby: no way am I leaving Emily here with you! _

_Edward: why not?_

_Robby: because of what you were just doing!_

_Shari: dear, I think it's fine. They're being safe._

_Robby: they are now, but just you wait they won't be later!_

_Emily: why would you care dad? You never did, besides I won't get pregnant._

_Robby: fine, but I'll be back!_

_Shari: let's go honey._

_Emily: bye!_

_Edward: I thought they'd never leave._

_Emily: same here. We should go so they can't find us again._

_Edward: let's go cab. They grab there towels and ran to find a cab. When they arrive at the hotel they take off the t-shirts and pants that were over their bathing suits. Then Edwards's phone rings._

_Edward: hello?_

_Jake: hi! You will never guess what happened!_

_Edward: what!_

_Jake: Elizabeth's in the hospital because my dad came and got mad at her and lunged at her and I pushed her out of the way and she ran into the coffee table and a piece of wood stuck into her leg and she fainted from loss of blood and now she's in the hospital with 12 stitches in her leg._

_Edward: oh my god!_

_Jake: oh and Elizabeth wants to talk to Emily._

_Edward: k. he hands the phone to Emily._

_Emily: hello?_

_Elizabeth: hi._

_Emily: you sound horrible! What happened? Elizabeth told Emily what happened and Emily started crying._

_Elizabeth: why are you crying? You didn't have to get stitches. I'll be out of here in 2 days._

_Emily: okay. Bye Elizabeth._

_Elizabeth: bye! Then Elizabeth hangs up._

_Emily: I feel so bad! She starts to cry again._

_Edward: shh… it isn't your fault. Shh… Emily shh…_

_At the end of that week Elizabeth was out of the hospital and she was fine. Emily and Edward spent most of the time at a water park or the beach._

_Jake and Elizabeth spent a lot of the time in Disney land and in the hotel. The last week went by fast._

_Edward: I can't believe we go home today! _

_Emily: me either! I'm kind of happy and kind of sad. _

_Edward: me too. They took a bus home and meet Elizabeth and Jake at Emily and Elizabeth's house._

_Jake: did you guys have a great time?_

_Edward/Emily: oh yeah! Then they burst out laughing._

_Edward: did you guys have a good time?_

_Elizabeth: some what._

_Jake: if my dad didn't come then it would have been the best!_

_Emily: my parents came to the beach when we were there._

_Elizabeth: really?_

_Emily: yeah!_

_Elizabeth: they're just nosey._

_Emily: mom's baby was born and it's a boy, but I don't know his name. Just then all there phones rang except Elizabeth's._

_Edward: hello?_

_Billy: where are you? _

_Edward: I said I was going to P.E.I with a friend and right now I'm at my friend's house._

_Billy: fine. Your mother was worried that's all._

_Edward: k, bye. Then he hangs up._

_Emily: hello._

_Shari: guess what Emily? The baby was born perfectly and we decided to name it Emmet and you will never guess! He also had a twin and her name is Alice!_

_Emily: great mom! You will be busy._

_Shari: yup! _

_Emily: alright, see you later._

_Jake: hello?_

_Ray: where the hell are you, you little slut!_

_Jake: Elizabeth's house._

_Ray: where is that!_

_Jake: I'm not telling you! Elizabeth had to get stitches because of you!_

_Ray: I will find you boy!_

_Jake: no you won't! Then he hangs up._

_Elizabeth: your dad hates you because of me. I feel awful._

_Jake: he's always hated me._

_Emily: that's horrible! _

_Jake: yeah. Hey do you guys mind if I stay the night to night?_

_Edward: me too?_

_Elizabeth: sure._

_Emily: fine by me. They walk inside._

_Emily: wait won't you guys need clothes?_

_Edward: we will get them, don't worry._

_Elizabeth: how?_

_Jake: we will sneak up a tree by our rooms and climb in our windows grab our clothes and get out._

_Elizabeth: okay then._

_Edward: do you mind if we stay here for awhile?_

_Emily: not at all._

_Jake/Edward: thank you!_

_Elizabeth: enough chit chat, let's get inside before your parents come. They run inside and have something to eat._

_Jake: we should go get our clothes now. We will be back soon. He leans over and kisses Elizabeth and Edward does the same to Emily._

_Elizabeth: be careful. Your dad's ready to kill you I know it._

_Jake: I will don't worry._

_Emily: be careful too Edward, please._

_Edward: I will._

_Emily/Elizabeth: bye._

_Edward: see ya later._

_Jake: bye. They walk out the door and get into Jake's truck and drive away._

_Edward: whose house are we going to first?_

_Jake: mine._

_Edward: you want to get it over with?  
Jake: yes._

_Edward: okay, but hurry._

_Jake: got it. He parks down the road from his house and runs to a tree to climb. Jake climbs up the tree and crawls through the window. Five minutes later he climbed down the tree and jumped into the truck._

_Jake: Jason heard me and came up to my room. He saw me and went running downstairs yelling dad, that's when I left._

_Edward: good now let's hurry! When they got back to Emily and Elizabeth's house they were waiting for them._

_Elizabeth: it seems like we were never meant to be_

_Emily: exactly! _


End file.
